


Edit that out, Barry

by eloqit (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, and this is tired and gay, i wrote this with like no sleep while listening to ladyworld, im tired and gay, it probably sucks but tired me thinks its alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eloqit
Summary: “You’re so lucky you’re adorable, Arin, because I swear I would not be taking this stupid shit from anyone else but you.”





	

Dan swears he could fall asleep right now if he let himself. They’re playing Ocarina of Time and it’s beyond late, probably around two in the morning, and Dan is pretty sure the only reason he’s awake right now is that the stupid jokes Arin keeps making are making him laugh. He’s heard half of them before, but it doesn’t stop a fit of giggles from escaping him at every dumb joke. He slumps his head down to rest on Arin’s shoulder as he awaits the next joke, lazily watching Link wander around the cave he’s in. 

“Hey, Dan, how does a train eat?” Arin asks after a moment in some dorky voice he’d just made up for telling lame jokes, and Dan can almost hear the grin in his voice as he speaks, proud of himself for thinking of another stupid joke.

“I dunno Arin, how does a train eat?”

“It goes chew-chew!”

Dan and Arin both erupt into tired giggles, and Dan lifts his head slightly to butt it against Arin’s shoulder. “Dude, that was even worse than the last one!”

“You still laughed!” Arin retaliates, still giggling, and Dan just sighs in reply. He’s not wrong.

“God- I’ve staked my entire career on your ability as a comedian, and that joke actually came out of your mouth just now.” Arin’s laughter just gets louder, and his shoulders are shaking with it. Dan can feel it from where he’s resting his head on the man’s shoulder. He can’t help but laugh along- Arin’s laugh is practically infectious- and he can’t ignore the warm feeling in his chest as Arin tilts his head to the side to rest it on his own. As their laughter dies down, Dan feels himself nuzzling his head into Arin’s neck, a dopey grin never leaving his face. He pulls the blanket wrapped around himself tighter, though the heat radiating from Arin was a surprising added bonus of being snuggled against him. Dan didn’t expect Arin to be so warm, though he certainly wasn’t complaining.

“Hey- hey, Dan,” Arin starts after a few moments, and Dan’s sigh is louder than he intends it to be. Arin just starts laughing in reply.

“You haven’t even heard the joke yet, dude! This one is so good, I swear.”

“This one better be the best joke I’ve ever heard, Arin.” He knows it’s gonna be as stupid as the rest, but he also knows Arin’ll think his annoyed front is funny.

“Alright, alright- so, this man walks into a zoo, right? And-” he’s already giggling at the stupid joke, and Dan is laughing into Arin’s shirt, and they’re so tired right now, but before Dan can even think about what time it is, Arin continues telling the joke. “-And the only animal in the zoo is a dog. It- it was a shitzu!”

“Oh my god, Arin,” Is all Dan manages to get out as they dissolve into another fit of giggles. He’s laughing so hard he’s making little squeaky noises, and he has to bury his face into Arin’s shoulder to compose himself. “You’re so tired right now, dude,” he finally manages to get out, and he knows he’s equally tired, but at least he wasn’t the one telling the stupid jokes.

“I may be tired, but that just means the comedy level is rising,” he replies, and Dan lifts his head to look at him after a moment of dorky giggles.

“You’re so lucky you’re adorable, Arin, because I swear I would not be taking this stupid shit from anyone else but you.” Dan replies, unthinking, and Arin winks at him in response. Dan can feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

Arin grins as he notices Dan’s blush, and his voice almost comes out as a coo that makes Dan’s face even redder. “Aww, look who’s the adorable one now. You’re all flustered!”

“Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” Dan replies quicker than he should, because he’s flustered and tired and doesn’t have much of a thought process going on right now, but his internal panic and fluster quickly melts away as Arin presses his lips against his own.

Dan almost instantly kisses back, and the kiss is sweet and soft and sleepy and everything Dan needs, and his arms find themselves sliding around Arin’s waist, as Arin’s find themselves wrapping around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Dan knows that he should be freaking out even more than he was before, now that he’s actually being kissed by Arin, but the kiss is all Dan could possibly think about, because wow, Arin is an amazing kisser. When Arin nips at his bottom lip he abides by it, parting his lips to let Arin’s tongue explore his mouth. Arin doesn’t fail to pull a few whimpers from Dan as he pulls Dan’s tongue into his mouth and sucks on it, and that matched with the feeling of Arin threading his fingers through Dan’s hair is enough to make a long whine escape from Dan. Dan slides his hands up past the hem of Arin’s shirt, pressing them against his waist, and he grins softly as he feels Arin shiver under his hands.

They pull away from the sweet kiss after the need for air becomes a problem and press their foreheads together, keeping their hands wherever they were previously. Dan focuses his gaze on Arin as he catches his breath, flashing the man a quick grin as their eyes meet. After a moment, however, Dan can’t keep from letting his gaze wander around the room, and his eyes glance over both the abandoned game with the ‘game over’ screen playing on it, and the timer that was at 21 minutes and counting. It takes Dan a moment, but then the realization sets in. They’re still recording. 

Dan pulls his head away from Arin’s and his hands out from under his shirt, and a look of confusion crosses Arin’s face. He doesn’t answer Arin’s confused look directly, but instead turns to the TV like Barry is there, his face red-hot in embarrassment. 

“U-uh, edit that out, Barry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Comments and criticism is greatly encouraged! If you'd like to scream at me about egobang and other ships on tumblr, you can follow me [here!](http://kindagrump.tumblr.com/)


End file.
